Dyskusja użytkownika:GoldSkrall
Eee..Wiecie że jestem nowym userem?-Gormifan Domyśliłem się i żeby było widać w historii strony, że to ty edytowałeś t podpisuj się czterema takimi znakami ~ Ten co nie ma czasu 10:06, paź 11, 2009 (UTC) Miło poznac,jednak najbardziej zdziwiło mnie to że masz cały 2001!DARNOK 2 10:10, paź 11, 2009 (UTC) Ja normalnie mam z 2001 najmniej!Ten co nie ma czasu 10:11, paź 11, 2009 (UTC) Ja też!A ty jeszcze miałeś wtedy rok! (jesteś 2000 rocznik prawda?)DARNOK 2 10:14, paź 11, 2009 (UTC) nie 1998 się urodziłem!!!Ten co nie ma czasu 10:19, paź 11, 2009 (UTC) To było do Gormifana.DARNOK 2 10:21, paź 11, 2009 (UTC) AAA...!!!Ten co nie ma czasu 10:22, paź 11, 2009 (UTC) Dobra.nie zaśmiecajmy gormusiowi dyskusji.na twoją dokończymy grę?DARNOK 2 10:24, paź 11, 2009 (UTC) Ja bym się cieszył gdyby mi ktoś dużo pisał na dyskusji!:)Ten co nie ma czasu 10:25, paź 11, 2009 (UTC) No to ci popiszemy!DARNOK 2 10:26, paź 11, 2009 (UTC) Wtedy mój brat zbietał bionicle-Gormifan Aaaa...PS Błagam podpisuj się!-DARNOK 2 10:37, paź 11, 2009 (UTC) Hyba jeszcze muszę dodac że niezmiernie mi miło tak osobiście poznać Darnoka2. Masło Dzięki.PS W zasadzie czemu?Nie jestem adninem ani nikim ważnym.DARNOK 2 10:45, paź 11, 2009 (UTC) Zrozum,że widziałem twoją stronę użytkownika i mi się spodobała,bo no wiesz...Ja nie wiem jak wlepiać zdjęcia itp. A zrobic ci bajerową stronę?DARNOK 2 10:49, paź 11, 2009 (UTC) Jeśli możesz to proszę,proszę,proszę pomóz mi.Masło Już robię!DARNOK 2 10:59, paź 11, 2009 (UTC) I jak?DARNOK 2 11:09, paź 11, 2009 (UTC) FAJOWSKIE!!!!Masło Dzięki,jak w czymś ci jeszcze pomóc to daj znać!DARNOK 2 11:16, paź 11, 2009 (UTC) Czy ktoś jest teraz na tej wiki aktywny! Ludzie powylogowywaliście się?Ten co nie ma czasu 12:06, paź 11, 2009 (UTC) Sądząc z twojej nazwy jesteś fanem gormitów.Ten co nie ma czasu 12:08, paź 11, 2009 (UTC) Ty czopie ruski kto ci pozwolił skopiować nazwę mego plemienia?Jeżeli to nie ty to bez obrazy ale wykastruję tego co to napisał!!!!!1--Matuśek 13:36, paź 11, 2009 (UTC) No!Jednak nie wykastruję DARNOKA xD--Matuśek 13:48, paź 11, 2009 (UTC) przez neta to se możesz wykastrowac jedynie mojego avatara!DARNOK 2 13:49, paź 11, 2009 (UTC) Dobra!Skopjuję go na painta,wytne mu penisa i wkleję!--Matuśek 15:45, paź 11, 2009 (UTC) Do Amaka:Taak jestem fanem gormitów. Ale jak stworzyć forum???--Masło Wejdź na Forum,weź dodaj nowy post i wpisujesz nazwę forum i będziesz wiedział co robic!DARNOK 2 11:19, paź 12, 2009 (UTC) Ej,co to jest? http://pl.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Jak_zrobi%C4%87_idealnego_kita%3F to strona,a nie forum!Forum mósi być zapisane tu--Matuśek 15:06, paź 12, 2009 (UTC) Zdjęcia swojich mocków są zabronione-czy dziś nikt nie czyta regulaminu?--Matuśek 15:16, paź 12, 2009 (UTC) Matoran z maską nieskończoności oto prezent dla ciebię!--Matuśek 15:20, paź 12, 2009 wkużyłem się na tą waszą Kośkę.Matoran z maską nieskończoności 1.Nie przeklinaj! Kurde,tworzę artykuły do kitu.-Gormifan 2.Gdzie znalazłeś tą Kośkę? Napisał wnerwiony--Matuśek 15:32, paź 12, 2009 (UTC) Chociaż cenzura!--Matuśek 15:34, paź 12, 2009 (UTC) Rozwaliła mi stronę na Bio mastersach-Masło Wiem,logój się tu: http://pl.fanclubbionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Strona_g%C5%82%C3%B3wna -Jestem tam admine z nim i z nim--Matuśek 15:38, paź 12, 2009 (UTC) tam nikt ci niczego nieusunię,dopilnóję tego! Wiesz...To brat mi się zalogował i ustawił mi na automatyczne logowanie. A spróbuj tak!Kliknij na link i cię przeniesię i powinno być tam napis Gormifan-Moja Dyskusja i.t.p jeżeli niema to zalogój się jako Gormifan 2-abym wiedział ,że to ty!--Matuśek 15:49, paź 12, 2009 (UTC) J-E-S-T-E-M AUTOMATYCZNIE ZALOGOWANY NA WSZYSTKICH WIKIACH!!-gormifan Każdy jest!Jeżeli tak to wchodzisz tam tworzysz stronkę userka,i możesz pisać!--Matuśek 15:53, paź 12, 2009 (UTC) Mam Cendoxa!DARNOK 2 15:54, paź 12, 2009 (UTC) Na tej stronie masz taki sam podpis jak ja! Przyznaj się, zgapiałeś ode mnie??!! Vox22 18:16, paź 12, 2009 (UTC) Że niby ja?Matoran z maską nieskończoności Że po co to?tylko podobny styl!DARNOK 2 14:04, paź 13, 2009 (UTC) JEŚLI CHCECIE SIĘ KŁÓCIĆ,TO NA INNE DYSKUSJE,JASNE!? Ja staję po twojej stronie!DARNOK 2 14:08, paź 13, 2009 (UTC) Chciałbym to zobaczyć.Masło Co ci???DARNOK 2 14:15, paź 13, 2009 (UTC) Mi nic.Masło Kurde,ale on ma farta.Nieznany Toa Energii Kto?DARNOK 2 17:13, paź 13, 2009 (UTC) Toa Hydros...Gormifan Kto?DARNOK 2 17:41, paź 13, 2009 (UTC) Użytkownik BCW(Bionicle Central Wiki)Gormifan Napisz coś w forum:walka!DARNOK 2 17:46, paź 13, 2009 (UTC) Nie no pisałem i się nie zapisuje.Gormifan A ja i Disio się bawimy!DARNOK 2 17:53, paź 13, 2009 (UTC) To ja zaraz stworze forum:Pewna historia.Tam też być może się będziesz świetnie bawić.Gormifan Ok.Forum jest,wystarczy się wpisać.Gormifan Dobra, sorki. Tego dnia byłem coś nie w sosie :D Jezscze raz sorki i plis nie gniewaj się 18:01, paź 13, 2009 (UTC) To się nim polej.Najlepiej grzybowym.Gormifan ([[|]]) 18:22, paź 13, 2009 (UTC) Dzięki xD --T_T, mhroczny rycerz (Rozmówki) 18:22, paź 13, 2009 (UTC) Dzięki???Komu i za co???-Gormifan Aha.Do Darnoka:Napisałem coś w forum:walka! Ja też!PS Wiesz co to margonem?DARNOK 2 07:17, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Niewiem!--Matuśek 07:18, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) ja nie wiem.-Typowy menel (Pogadajmy) 18:22, paź 13, 2009 (UTC) To jest |to!DARNOK 2 07:27, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Aaaa...U was jest już śnieg? Bo umnie (Uwaga nieuwierzycie)o_O jest,pada śnieg!--Matuśek 07:28, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) deszcz i grad!DARNOK 2 07:31, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Nie byłem jeszcze na dworze, ale... ech jak ja kocham zimę!!!Ten co nie ma czasu 08:29, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Może pojerzdzę sobię na nartach!--Matuśek 09:03, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Gormifan nie wklejaj tu zdjęć swoich mocków, bo niestety regulamin zabrania. JA je wkleiłem na swoja stronę, a potem musiałem je kasować.:( Napisz dalszy ciąg swojego opowiadania, bo zapowiada się fajnie!:) Ten co nie ma czasu 13:08, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Mati chce odejść! Wejdź na dyskusję Darnoka na mojej wiki i pomóż nam go przekonać żeby zostal!!!!!Zrozpaczony 17:31, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Jaki Mati??GormifanUser Talk:Gormifan ten! Ej, dlaczego na twojej stronie nie ma zdjęcia Tarixa, Gormifan? To przecież nie był MOC. Jezscze raz sorki i plis nie gniewaj się 18:59, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Bo teraz moja postać jest z Vulcanusa,a co?? hej,chciałem się na brickshelfie zalogować,ale nie udało się,a Ten user to mój prawwdziwy przyjaciel ;P Robię własną wikię!!!!! Ale jak??-Gormifan Dzięki... Eeee.... kto mówił, że jestem jego przyjacielem? serdeczne dzięki...! grmfan tak w każdym razie poprawiłem ci grafikę noimage na twojej stronie!Świrunni 19:30, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Kurde tworzę artykuły do kitu.-Gormifan Wejdź na Fanclub!--Aritika władca Guratti 10:03, paź 18, 2009 (UTC) No i co?-Gormifan Gormifan, wpiszesz mi się do kumpli? Voxi 10:53, paź 18, 2009 (UTC) Wpisałem się- Glatorian Kirbold Dzięki Voxi 18:18, paź 18, 2009 (UTC) Dobra mam pytanko. Kto ci pozwalał plagiatować podpisy innych userów!? M. in. Kopaki nuva, Disholaka, Matuśka i przede wszystkim mojego!--ZakochanyRahkshi 15:25, paź 19, 2009 (UTC) O,brawo zauważyłeś!Nie potrzebuję niczyich pozwoleń!- Glatorian Kirbold Aha,zapomniał bym.Jesteś moim drugim wrogiem na tej wiki.-GlatorianKirbold I wynocha z mojej dyskusji!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-GlatorianKirbold Gurcio ma rację,a jak go nie przeprosisz to cię zablokuję na fanclub Bionicle wiki!--DARNOK 2 15:36, paź 19, 2009 (UTC) No dobra,dobra.Przepraszam.Zaraz wykasuję ten podpis.Pasi ci to???-Gormifan Dobra.Nie zablokuję bo nie umiem.--DARNOK 2 15:39, paź 19, 2009 (UTC) Wykasowałem ten podpis-Gormifan Wiesz co Gormi. Przeważnie lubię nowych userów (Matuśek, Darnok m. in.) i nie tylko. Jeśli mi nic nie zrobili to ich lubię. Ty już raczej nie będziesz to takich należeć. Nie wiem czym ci zawiniłem, ale jeśli będziesz taki bezczelny dla innych userów to nie tylko Stworek, ale także wszyscy inni userzy będą na ciebie wściekli. Ponadto jesteś nowy tu i nie masz zbyt mocnej, że tak powiem "pozycji". Radzę ci więc uważać--ZakochanyRahkshi 15:03, paź 20, 2009 (UTC) Grafiki Wiesz że nie wolno tutaj wstawiać grafik swoich MOCków, opowiadań, komiksów, kitów, masek, itp. A żeby dać grafikę z komputera na wiki musisz kliknąć "prześlij plik" który znajduje się pod napisem "napisz rtykuł" i napisem "Bohaterowie". Warox 15:49, paź 19, 2009 (UTC) Grafiki przesyłasz na fancklub,a komiksy i kity,tu:http://pl.kit-bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Kit-bionicle_Wiki --DARNOK 2 15:51, paź 19, 2009 (UTC) Przesłałem komiks :).-Gormifan Fajne!Ja pracuję na długim komiksem o Takutanuvie i zemście Antroza.--DARNOK 2 16:21, paź 19, 2009 (UTC) Mam też przygotowane komiksy o roborahkshi,przygodzie matoranów,ucieczce przed roborahkshi,i pprzygotowaniach do bitwy :D-Gormifan Weszłem tu aby zobaczyć czy niema tu spamu bo jakiś nOOby denerwóją mnie na fanclubie: -Człowieku ty masz rozum otym już pisali wcześniej!Jesteś na Fanclubie to tam pisz i sam jako admin dopilnuje tam aby nikt tego nie zniszczył!--Aritika władca Guratti 16:47, paź 21, 2009 (UTC) Aha, i jak jest ten "Loh",to czytaj "Lo".-Gormifan ????????Nierozumiem!--Aritika władca Guratti 17:31, paź 21, 2009 (UTC) Możesz nierozumieć,bo nie widziałeś mojego komiksu.Tak,czy siak,jest na kit-bionicle wiki,-Gormifan A historia basenowa?Go widziałem!--Aritika władca Guratti 17:55, paź 21, 2009 (UTC) Czyli chodzi o scenę,w której jest napisane na dole:"Loh zalicza mutację...".-Gormifan Odwal się od Disia,bo ci na kit-Bioncle Wiki dam takiego Bana że się nie pozbierasz!--DARNOK 2 11:34, paź 23, 2009 (UTC) No ja do niego nic nie mam,tylko on się do mnie przykleił jak smrud do gaci,i nie mogę zaznać spokoju.-Gormifan A,i TY się też ode mnie odwal-Gormifan Już na kit-bionicle wiki masz bana na 3 miesiące!Ciesz się że nie na zawsze!A mogłem!Może się przez to uspokoisz!--DARNOK 2 13:20, paź 23, 2009 (UTC) Dosyć!!Odchodzę od tej wiki!-Gormifan Przykro mi,ale to było konieczne.Przegiąłeś.W regulaminie było:Nie przeklinać.Nie szkalować dobrych imion użytkowników.--DARNOK 2 13:29, paź 23, 2009 (UTC) Odchodzę!! Odchodzę.Już nigdy do was nie wrócę.To nie wasza wina.Ja poprostu do was niepasuję.-Gormifan To żegnaj!Fajnie było dopóki no wiesz...głupio wyszło.--DARNOK 2 13:36, paź 23, 2009 (UTC) Miło był o was poznać.Kto wie,może kiedyś wrócę,ale do tego czasu jestem zwykłym odwiedzającym.Dowidzenia! Nie chciałem tego robić,ale ze smutkiem was opuszczam ;(-Użytkownik:Gormifan Tak.Szkoda.Zapowiadałeś się dobrze.Tak jak Matuśek.Ale wyszło kiepsko.Niestety.Bywaj!--DARNOK 2 14:29, paź 23, 2009 (UTC) Teraz coś miłego dla was:Darnok,byłeś moim najlepszym kumplem.Amak,zaimponowałś mi.Nowy Lewa,fajne potacie.Guurahk,zacząłeś mi się podobać,tylko wymyślaj własne postacie.Warox,jesteś dobrym człowiekiem.Pomogłeś użytkownikowi(mi) w potrzebie.Tworzący,wyglądasz mi na kogoś mądrego.Toa Teridax,jesteś dobrym MoCerem.Amak,ciekawie obmyślona postać.-Gormifan Clip!!! Na Fanclubie zawsze będziesz mile widziany!~Kiedy nie musisz, nie odchodź! Siema! Fan Henryka VIII 17:10, paź 23, 2009 (UTC) Zawsze mogę skrócić bana na kit-bionicle wiki!--DARNOK 2 17:13, paź 23, 2009 (UTC) a po co go banowałeś?Fan Henryka VIII 17:15, paź 23, 2009 (UTC) Bo przeklinał tu obrażał Disia i ataki na innych Użytkowników.--DARNOK 2 17:17, paź 23, 2009 (UTC) Że przeklinania to może... A co do obrażania to kaktus nie jest obraźliwe...Fan Henryka VIII 17:19, paź 23, 2009 (UTC) Było jeszcze frajer a do Matuska Powiedział:Posraj się!--DARNOK 2 17:21, paź 23, 2009 (UTC) No to niestety racje masz... Chodzi mi o to, że on zawinił. ale szkoda, że odchodzi!Fan Henryka VIII 17:23, paź 23, 2009 (UTC) Ban byl na 3 miesiące ale zmieniłem na miesiąc.--DARNOK 2 17:26, paź 23, 2009 (UTC) Powiedizałem:"NIE posraj się!".-Gormifan PS.Darnok,ja wcale nie chcę być twoim wrogiem,ale jak tak się upierasz,niech będzie.-Gormifan Nie odszedłeś?!Fan Henryka VIII 18:29, paź 23, 2009 (UTC) Powiedział, że ma w dupie mnie i może groźby (WTF grożenie?) -Disholahkwanna talk to meh? 18:35, paź 23, 2009 (UTC) Nie wiem kto ma rację!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Fan Henryka VIII 18:37, paź 23, 2009 (UTC) Zostwcie mnie!!!Jestem niewinny!!!-Gormifan A teraz naprawde zaczynam myśleć,że to już nasze ostatnie pożegnanie.-Gormifan Dobra!Zmienię ci na tydzień!Albo krócej jak będziesz miły i ja też nie chcę cię we wrogach to ty mnie wpisałeś.--DARNOK 2 18:48, paź 23, 2009 (UTC) Masz na tydzień odezwij się dzisiaj a może zmienię ci na 3 dni Dobra?--DARNOK 2 18:56, paź 23, 2009 (UTC) Pogadamy???-Gormifan Tak???--DARNOK 2 06:16, paź 24, 2009 (UTC) Dobra,a jak zrobiłeś dla Unara(Unara?)ten toporek?-Gormifan Złączyłem dwa miecze Plik:Set_Skrall_Tribal_Design_Blade.PNG bo widać takie dwie dziurki to nimi złączyłem.(Unar to kobieta.Nie ma Unara,Widzę Unar,Myślę o Unar nie odmienia się)--DARNOK 2 06:25, paź 24, 2009 (UTC) Jakieś chłopskie imie-Gormifan Nie miałem pomysłu.PS Przeczytaj je od tyłu.--DARNOK 2 06:30, paź 24, 2009 (UTC) Ranu.Teraz odczytaj to:Xireb-Gormifan Berix?To ty przeczytaj Kudrat.--DARNOK 2 06:50, paź 24, 2009 (UTC) Tarduk. Rozwalę was: przeczytajcie to: Dlobrik. Voxi 11:03, paź 24, 2009 (UTC) Kirbold?Tera ja!Suinodocs czy Suisetorc?--11:10, paź 24, 2009 (UTC) Scodonius i Crotesius. Voxi 11:13, paź 24, 2009 (UTC) Suvatrec!--DARNOK 2 11:15, paź 24, 2009 (UTC) Certavus. PS Znalazłem fajny filmik: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w8gfZr1mO6g Voxi 11:17, paź 24, 2009 (UTC) No to teraz was obu zgniotę:Suvartec,Sutem,Mulam,Aniik,Uleg,Hserg,Ranarb.Odgadnijcie te imiona.-Gormifan Cettavus,Metus,Malum,Kiina,Gelu,Gresh,Branar.To ma być trudne?Sirullet i Damhaz!--DARNOK 2 15:26, paź 24, 2009 (UTC) Wiesz co? Zaczynasz mnie denerwować. Piszesz w jakichś starych tematach o których już większość zapomniała. Patrz czasami kiedy były ostatnio pisane tam posty. Po prostu w ten sposób pokazujesz, jak jeszcze dużo ci brakuje do osiągnięcia, zwanego myśleniem. Myślę, że już chyba zrozumiałeś --T_T, mhroczny rycerz (Rozmówki) 16:05, paź 24, 2009 (UTC) Wracamy do zabawy: *Imiona (nazwy) bionicli: Atukam, Uhat, Ugnoteek, Aunehw, Avunakat, Ilag *Imiona slizerów: Muinellim, Retsalb, Erif *Xov Voxi 17:47, paź 24, 2009 (UTC) Makuta,Tahu,Keetongu,Whenua,Takanuva i Gali.Millenium,Blaster i Fire.Vox Tera ja! *Awel,Liteb,Amnat,Kadirp,Kozev,Amakav i Kovhun *Konrad o_O --DARNOK 2 18:03, paź 24, 2009 (UTC) Lewa, Bitil ( ? ), Tanma, Tridat, Vezok, Vakama, Nuvhok i DARNOK. Voxi 18:36, paź 24, 2009 (UTC) *amut *llarks *suinorts *xoraw lub xartaret --Warox 18:43, paź 24, 2009 (UTC) Pobiję was. Imiona bionicli: *Xadiret *Karodis *Xodakat *Hamlak *Kelhe *Urapun *Ilhah Imiona slizersów: *Erif *Eci *bus Przebijecie to??-Gormifan Do Waroxa:Tuma,Skrall,Stronius,Warox lub Teratrax. Do Gormifana:Teridax,SidorakTakadox,Kalmac,Ehlek,Nuparu,Hahli,Fire,Ice,Sub. I ja:Arretab lub Airetab?--DARNOK 2 06:31, paź 25, 2009 (UTC) Baterra.-Gormifan A to drugie?--DARNOK 2 08:19, paź 25, 2009 (UTC) Bateria xD A teraz: Imiona ( nazwy ) bionicli *Teyut *Solixam i Xanips *Avunatukat Imiona slizerów: *Ytic *Eci Imiona roboridersów: *Aval *Ssob *Rewop I jeszce: Xov, Ixov, Oixov, Aot Ukęiwźd *22Xov 12:32, paź 25, 2009 (UTC) boss,power,vox,voxio,toa dżwięku,lava,Boss,power,takutanuva,tuyet,city ice-Gormifan Żeby zrobić " ź " wciskasz alt+x Vox Mox Inika Pozwolił wam ktoś wpisać na mojej stronie kumple i znajomi--MOXNUVA 20:39, paź 27, 2009 (UTC) A po co jeszcze raz się zalogowałeś?-Gormifan NAUCZ SIĘ CZYTAĆ CO PISZE NA MOJEJ STRONIE CO SPAMERZE E GŁUPI--MOXNUVA 15:12, paź 28, 2009 (UTC) CZy wszyscy się na mnie muszą wkurzyć?-Gormifan Lavimatrix... brzmi zupełnie jak Lavomatrix, rodzaj mrokluma... -Disholahkwanna talk to meh? 17:39, paź 28, 2009 (UTC) Też lubię Raymana,ale nie znam tego mrokluma.-Gormifan Aha.Ty to Mox się za fajnego podajesz,a nie umiesz własnej postaci wymyśleć.-Gormifan I to jest przykład n00ba.-Gormifan Pozwólcie że zostawię to bez komentaża.--DARNOK 2 18:56, paź 28, 2009 (UTC) Pozwalam.-Gormifan W 3-ce: Dwa latające blaszaki, występują na koniec Pustyni Knaarenów, raz w Szczycie za Chmurami i raz na początku Wieży Leptysa. -Disholahkwanna talk to meh? 18:57, paź 28, 2009 (UTC) Chodzi ci o te wpieniające dziecaki z helikoptrami?-Gormifan Ej gormifan zgoda?????--Aritika władca Guratti 11:13, paź 29, 2009 (UTC) Dobra.-Gormi Ok,nielubię mieć wrogów.--Aritika władca Guratti 15:28, paź 29, 2009 (UTC) wpisać ci się do kumpli????? Tak, ale te duże! -Disholahkwanna talk to meh? 20:31, lis 2, 2009 (UTC) Jakim prawem możemy stanąć przed obliczem Makuty, skoro: 1. W części 1 wszystkich zabiliśmy? 2. Jesteśmy w różnych wymiarach? -Disholahkwanna talk to meh? 14:14, lis 4, 2009 (UTC) Ułyt do(przyczytaj od tyłu) Wrajmy do sprawy.Noxardyh.Przebijcie to.-Krzywy knypek Fajne masz żywioły. Zerknij se też na moje bo nowe dodałem.-The New Lewa, the air is back i PS(od Nowego Lewy): Moi wszyscy Shchupaka. Tylko bez oszustwa, kto się skapnął podczas czytania? Hydraxon.Solixam i Ugnoteek,przebij mnie!--DARNOK 2 17:15, paź 31, 2009 (UTC) Nie, no serio się pytał: kto się skapnął że imiona Shchupaka od tyłu znaczą imiona slizerów. A do DARNOKA żeby było trudniej: szósta litera imienia Makuty z Metru Nui, ostatnia imienia strażnika TSO, brzmienie drugiej litery imienia drugiego posiadacza Kraakhan, druga litera imienia toa inika wody, pierwsza największego z istniejących Rahi(nie setowo), czwarta straznika Dołu i pierwsza najlepszego glatoriana Vulcanusa. -The New Lewa, the air is back A jak zrobić kolorowy podpis żywiołu?PS.Nowy lewa,dodja że jak się mażywioł księżyca to można tworzyćksiężycowe bomby(wyybuchające kulki o wyglądzie księżyca).-Gormifan ja wiem xD,niedawno stworzyłem nową wiki!--Aritika władca Guratti 18:39, paź 31, 2009 (UTC) Czy ten podpis jest kiepski? Elo,jestem w rozpaczy.Pociesz mnie.--DARNOK 2 19:38, paź 31, 2009 (UTC) A o co znowu ci chodzi po głowie?-Miód Już mi przeszło :-P.Co robisz?--DARNOK 2 19:42, paź 31, 2009 (UTC) Do TNL: *szósta litera imienia Makuty z Metru Nui: a *ostatnia imienia strażnika TSO: k *brzmienie drugiej litery imienia drugiego posiadacza Kraahkan: k *druga litera imienia Toa Inika wody: a *pierwsza największego z istniejących Rahi(nie setowo): nie wiem *czwarta strażnika Dołu: r *pierwsza najlepszego glatoriana Vulcanusa: a Do Gormifana: *Hydraxon Do DARNOKa: *Maxilos, Keetongu *Voxi 19:58, paź 31, 2009 (UTC) Czy najlepszy glat Vulcanusa to Ackar?-Gormiak A,no tak.Ale Nowy Lewa,jak się robi kolorowy podpis żywiołu?!-Użytkownik:Gormifan próżnowa moc --Aritika władca Guratti 08:23, lis 1, 2009 (UTC) fajny? Darnok,mógłbyś mi usunąć bana?Plz.-Gormifan Dobra,ale przysięgnij że nie będziesz się więcej tak zachowywać,dobra?--DARNOK 2 17:05, lis 3, 2009 (UTC) Dobra,wszystko jedno.Bo ja mam trailr moich komiksów.-Gormifan AAA!!!Przypomniało mi się!Z okazji Świąt Bożego Narodzenia napiszę opowiadanie pt."Maska nieskończoności".-Gormifan Nie wiem czemu, ale coś mi się w tobie nie podoba. Warox 22:12 7 listobada 2009 (UTC) Gormifan, nie przesyłaj takich grafik, bo dostaniesz bana.-- 21:36, lis 7, 2009 (UTC) Ale Tworzący!Ja nie wiem jakich grafik!-Gormifan "Jestem Masturbofan i jestem Spamerem."-co za n00b to napisał!?-Gormifan Przyznać się nie umiecie?-Użytkownik:Gormifan Uno: Co do tego przyznania to n8ie każdy wchodzi na twoją dyskusję, lepiej napisałbyś to na forum. Duos: Nie obrażaj Disia, bo dużo robi dla tej wikii i to że ma sztywne reguły nie znaczy że jest wredny. - The New Lewa, the air is back A Bana masz już na tydzień!Co do Grafik to Grafa Wiraxa a to "Jestem Masturbofan i jestem spamerem" to był TomZiom.--DARNOK 2 17:14, lis 13, 2009 (UTC) Masz chyba najwięcej wrogów na wiki- Vezok999 Dyskusja Nie przypominaj mi.-niezalogowany Gormifan Kurde,ten TomSraka usunął mi stronę usera i napisał że jestem ciotą. Widać ie lubi Spamerów.--DARNOK 2 14:54, lis 14, 2009 (UTC) Naprawione- Vezok999 Dyskusja Ten TomZiom cię nie lubi Gormi.--DARNOK 2 14:57, lis 14, 2009 (UTC) Chciałem powiedzieć, że TomZiom usunął ci tę dyskusję. Naprawiłem to. Voxi 18:16, lis 14, 2009 (UTC) nasłać na niego Stworka niech go ochrzani!!!!--Aritika władca Guratti 18:19, lis 14, 2009 (UTC) on się na tym zna Nie bądź aż tak surowy XD- Vezok999 Dyskusja Czemu? Należy mu się. Usuną tą dyskusję i umie mówić tylko "Buga, Bugda". Voxi 19:41, lis 14, 2009 (UTC) Kto to Stworek?-Użytkownik:Gormifan Ten co Tworzy. (Tworzący) Akuumo Z ust mi to wyjąłeś.--DARNOK 2 08:50, lis 15, 2009 (UTC) ej czemu się nielogójesz?tylko piszesz jako IP?--Aritika władca Guratti 09:55, lis 15, 2009 (UTC) Nie wychodzi mi.Ale niech to zostanie między nami...-Użytkownik:Gormifan PS.Darnok,jesteśmy kumplami ale...warunkowo.Jak ty niechcesz się posikać,to ja tym bardziej.-Gormiak o_OOOO--Aritika władca Guratti 10:15, lis 15, 2009 (UTC) Nie dziw się.-Użytkownik:Gormifan Co do kit bionicle wiki:niech będzie.Ale proszę,zdejmijcie mi bana!-Gormifan możesz wejść na moją wike.bo masz fajne opowieści.--Aritika władca Guratti 17:51, lis 16, 2009 (UTC) Darnok powiedział że z przewinienia się płaci i niezdejmuje mi bana.-Użytkownik:Gormifan Zdejmę ci dzisiaj wieczorem.--DARNOK 2 13:27, lis 17, 2009 (UTC) Ja robię serie komiksów "Spritegame-przygoda Lewy".To ma być o grze komputerowej.-Google Odblokowany!--DARNOK 2 15:03, lis 17, 2009 (UTC) DZIĘKUJĘ CI!-Użytkownik:Gormifan Nie doblokowałeś mnie.-Użytkownik:Gormifan A,bo twój IP był zablokowany.a ty się nie logujesz.--DARNOK 2 12:21, lis 18, 2009 (UTC) Już--DARNOK 2 12:23, lis 18, 2009 (UTC) Ostatni toa<-fajny?-Użytkownik:Gormifan jesteś jeszcze aktywny czy odszedłeś?--Vezok999 20:03, lis 26, 2009 (UTC) Szatan odebrał mi internat na jakiś czas.-Użytkownik:Gormifan mam takie pytanie jak sie robi kolorowe podpisy Kto się o to spytał???-Użytkownik:Gormifan Aha,jak wiecie co to gormiti-zajżyjcie na tą wiki.-->http://pl.gormipedia.wikia.com/wiki/Gormipedia_Wiki-[[Użytkownik:Gormifan]] w ciekawostkach: a) Memento Mori to dwa wyrazy a nie jeden b) nie zmieniaj łaciny na język matoran, zwłaszcza tak głupio--Vezok999 14:28, lis 30, 2009 (UTC) Usuwam to.-Użytkownik:Gormifan Opanuj się chłopie z tymi wrogami! jeszcze troche i będzie ich więcej od przyjaciół--Vezok999 14:45, gru 2, 2009 (UTC) Ja im nic nie robię!!!!!!!!!-Użytkownik:Gormifan Ale dosyć.Kto napisał artykół umysł!?-Użytkownik:Gormifan